


Your Blush Matches Your Love Bites

by polaroidexit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Blushing, Established Relationship, Hickies, M/M, Shy Oh Sehun, Slice of Life, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidexit/pseuds/polaroidexit
Summary: "Oooh, looks like Jongin really went all out～! That's a masterpiece right there," Baekhyun teased, wiggling his eyebrows.





	Your Blush Matches Your Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

Sehun tentatively took a seat on one of the stools by the island, looking up hesitantly to lock eyes with Kyungsoo's blank yet scrutinizing ones. Sehun fidgeted and gulped. "Breakfast will be done in a few minutes," Kyungsoo said casually but Sehun still caught how the other took a quick glance at his neck, which his hand slowly reached up to cover up in order not to seem too obvious.

"Oooh, looks like Jongin really went all out～! That's a masterpiece right there," Baekhyun teased near his ear and Sehun snapped his head around with a sharp breath to meet with the other's ridiculous, wiggling eyebrows.

Sehun bit his lip for a second, trying to fight the blush that was rushing up his neck to his ears before he managed to croak out a little, "Shut up."

Baekhyun laughed loudly at that while Sehun turned his back around again, a furious blush claiming his entire face as he pretended to watch Kyungsoo cook like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"No, I'm serious, you should feel honored—" Baekhyun continued on with a smirk while he sat down beside the maknae.

"Shut up," Sehun uttered with a whiny tone, hoping for this to end as soon as possible. Baekhyun made a mockingly reprimanding sound as he shook his head at him. "Manners, Sehunnie! Respect your elders!"

"Shut up, hyung," Sehun said, challenging his fate and basically having a death wish. Baekhyun glared right back, but only for a moment before he had his teasing, smug look on once again. Sehun looked away and forced himself to look unaffected, staring intensely at the fried rice Kyungsoo was cooking at that moment.

"Oh, Jongdae-ah! Just in time, come look!" Baekhyun called suddenly, making Sehun blush furthermore. The maknae kinda wished the ground would just swallow him up right there and then.

"Hm? What is it—oh! Nice～" Jongdae wandered into the kitchen, wearing his signature grin while his gaze was practically glued to Sehun's neck.

"Oh my God, leave me alone," Sehun groaned out with a roll of his eyes, trying to come off as cocky and confident instead of a blushing virgin. It definitely failed, due to how both Baekhyun and Jongdae snickered, not even bothering to hide it.

"Now, don't be so sulky. You should be proud of it!" Jongdae said loudly as he padded his back.

Sehun sighed and deflated. The blush wasn't going to disappear anytime soon.

"Morning," A deep voice came from the stairs and Chanyeol came trudging down with sleepy eyes and a bed-hair.

"Morning!" Jongdae and Baekhyun replied simultaneously, sounding way too cheery. The half-awake giant had caught onto the tone and blinked his eyes open by the time he arrived at the island. "Breakfast is almost done," Kyungsoo said quietly on the side.

Chanyeol nodded back but it was clear that the giant was focused on something else. "Why are you two s—oh. Oh. Oh,  _wow_."

Sehun hid his red face in his hands. "Just stop, oh my God. Don't," He said, voice muffled by his palms.

"I know, right?" Baekhyun had deliberately added onto Chanyeol's unintentional and innocent attack. Jongdae made a low whistle.

Why were his friends like this?

"Breakfast's done," Kyungsoo announced, filling several bowls full of fried rice and placing them onto the island counter. "Ooh, yes! I made it in time," A low (and sexy, Goddamnit) voice said and Sehun didn't even need to turn around to see the stupid smirks the others gave at his boyfriend.


End file.
